It is the intent of this invention to provide a sturdy, easily joined and presentable product whose components have been prepared at a factory so that the parts can be shipped knocked down for assembly at point of use, by untrained and unskilled labor with minimum tools. In accordance with the present invention there are a bottom, sides and ends sections to be fastened to a sling or strap system and handles inserted into shaped members, that will support the necessary dead weight when carried by pallbrarers.
The present invention provides casket body parts from several available materials whcih can be easily assembled at the point of use to make a casket. A preferred material is hardboard of the type marketed by The Masonite Corportion under the trade name Masonite. Other hardboards ae also available from other sources. This material is sturdy yet can be readily burned when cremation is called for. Using these materials make caskets inexpensive so they can compete with metals and woods but because of the printed finish surface provide these caskets with a most attractive appearance. Plywood backed, particle board backed and paper backed printed surfaces are also usable in this product. Readily available tools such as a screw driver and hammer are all that is required to assemble the casket at the point of use with the components furnished. The interiors and lids of the casket are of a conventional type.